


Roommates

by Kapu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Great Hiatus, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapu/pseuds/Kapu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Emma Swan's parents die and in their will they leave their grand mansion to her and to her mother's former stepmother, Regina. No curse or magic, just regular lives. Hopefully slow burn Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Will

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm starting another story! (Yay!) But its also another AU but no curse or anything like that.
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy the ride into this (hopefully slow) slow burn Swan Queen!

Emma's tear filled eyes scanned her parents' will with shock, especially at her mother's, Mary Margaret's, part:  
  
 _Dear Emma, I am leaving our lovely mansion to you and Regina. It may sound weird considering our complicated pasts, but through all that, I still love the woman. I hope you two will get along and become friends. I love you, Emma.- Mom._  
  
Emma scrubbed at her eyes, she didn't want to let Henry see her cry even though the little boy seemed oblivious about the funeral for her parents, he only happily accepted the condolences, or to him, the 'goodnights' from the family and close friends. Emma's heart warmed as she looked down at her sweet brunet son, knowing he wouldn't have to be plagued by this tragic event (thanks to his young age.) The blonde was interrupted from her staring, as she yet again was drowned with condolences and pity filled stares. Emma swallowed down her anger at those gazes. She would only accept them for today but if she was sent one in a week she was going to rip those person's eyes out.   
  
Emma's mind wandered back to the will, her father's part and how the man's was simple, only to Emma, with a 'Be happy' and an 'I love you' but the blonde knew her dad was a man of actions not words (David's part was also agreeing with Mary Margaret's section.) Emma smiled, but it wavered as once again tears came to her eyes as she remembered happy memories of her father and mother. She jumped as a person cleared their throat, her gaze met a relief, understanding swimming in chocolate depths and her mouth fell open at the sight before her: a goddess.  
  
The brunette woman shifted her weight and spoke in an exasperated tone, "Are you going to ogle at me all day, Miss...?" The woman trailed off, looking for Emma's name while her eyes studied the blonde's body.  
  
Emma snapped out of her trance, scratching the back of her neck "Hey. I'm Emma. Emma Swan." Regina gasped lowly at the name. This was the child Mary Margaret and David didn't want her to meet, saying she didn't go well with children.   
  
The brunette composed herself and forced a little smile onto her face, "Miss Swan, I am Regina Mills, mayor of our lovely town. Excuse me for my earlier statement...it was a tiring day." Regina lied smoothly, once again analyzing the woman before her. Emma smiled wider, this woman looked even hotter in person and in pictures that her mother had put up. "It's fine, really. I guess we're going to live together." Emma replied, going with the lie, and waved to Henry and her.   
  
Henry quickly took the opportunity of being noticed by both women, and hid behind Emma's leg with a big grin, waving shyly at Regina "Hi! I'm Henry!" The toddler looked down then back up to timidly meet chocolate eyes so much like his. Emma laughed, putting a hand on Henry's small shoulder and moved him a bit more into view, "Don't be shy kid. This is grandma's best friend!" Regina grimaced a bit at the name but she then kneeled in front of the cute toddler, a genuine smile forming on her face.  
  
"Hello...Henry." The brunette struggled to not use formalities only hesitating somewhat. She reached out her hand and Henry instantly shook it "My name is Regina." The Mayor repeated, watching the boy's face scrunch up cutely.    
  
"I know, silly!" Henry giggled, poking Regina's nose. The brunette felt her heart falling into the toddler's tiny hands by the second and her smile widened, "My father's name was Henry." The brunette said unknowingly, getting caught up in Henry's cuteness.  
  
"That's nice! How is he?" Emma smiled down at the Mayor, her grin glowing brighter by the minute. Hurt flashed across Regina's features but she quickly covered it with coldness, "He had a heart attack and passed a few years ago." Regina's voice was laced with hurt, and in a noticeably swift movement, she stood.  
  
"When is a good day I can move in?" The blonde asked quickly changing the subject, since Regina had gotten the will first. Regina's eyes avoided looking into emerald orbs.  
  
"I will see my schedule." Regina answered, and Emma was unsure of what to do. The blonde was met with silence and before she could say anything else, Regina stormed out the door of the church. 


	2. Let the Boy Call Her Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Emma to move in. Henry talks to her about Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, everybody! It took me a while to come up with ideas for this chapter, and I did kinda forget about this story.
> 
> But I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

"What happened with 'Gina yesterday, Mama?" Henry asked, tugging on Emma's striped pajama bottoms while brushing his teeth. Emma shrugged, looking down at her wonderful son with a sad smile "I don't know, Henry." The blonde ruffled his soft chocolate locks reassuringly, her smile turning happy as Henry giggled joyfully, hugging Emma's legs.  
  
Once the 5 year old was done, Emma quickly scooped him up and tickled him to the bed, giggles echoing throughout the hotel room, "Maybe she had the cranky monster!" Emma's voice dropped into an ominous voice, pretending to scare the son that was squirming and laughing beneath her.  
  
Henry tried to wheeze in breath, due to the blonde tickling it out of him, "L-let me g-go M-mama! S-so I c-could talk!" The boy let out between laughs consuming his tiny body and Emma tickled him harder before relenting and letting her precious son talk. The toddler took in deep needed breaths through aching lungs, the joyous grin never leaving his small face. Once he was able to talk, Henry spoke, "Does she have it like when I'm tired?" His chocolate eyes peered up at Emma and the blonde laughed, booping his tiny button nose.  
  
"Yeah! You have it worse though, kid!" His mother teased, poking him everywhere and Henry couldn't help but to narrow his eyes and laugh at his mother's shenanigans.  
  
~*~  
  
Emma sat at the kitchen table across from her sloppily eating son with a mug of coffee in front of her, her thoughts on her deceased parents. Emma was in Boston when she received the terrible news from the hospital: her parents had gotten in a tragic car crash. They were heading back to Storybrooke, Maine from vacation when their car was brutally hit, making the car viciously flip over due to the velocity and force. After it had flipped four deadly times, it had caught onto flames. To Emma's relief, her parents had passed right on impact, not having to suffer in the terrible accident. Suddenly, her son's voice broke through her train of thought, "Did you hear me, Mama?" The boy asked, his tiny eyebrow raised and Emma nodded, lying to her boy but Henry narrowed his eyes at her. Where he got that from she wouldn't know - the boy seemed to have picken it up from yesterday, having used it throughout that night.  
  
Emma sighed, defeated, her smile faltering sightly, "What did you say Henry? Sorry I was thinking about something important..." The blonde explained to the brunet, eyes not meeting his.  
  
Henry grinned, placing his tiny hand on his mother's, "I told you if you liked chocolate miiiilk." He dragged out the word 'milk' with an adorable face, making Emma's heart warm and her thoughts calm down from their wild storm inside her head.  
  
"Of course I like chocolate milk!" Emma exaggerated when she rolled her eyes, huffing and puffing mockingly. Henry saw this and patted his beloved mother's hand "Bad Mama!" He scolded, but he giggled nonetheless, loving when his mother teased him.  
  
Emma looked at the clock unnecessarily, seeing it was 10:50 A.M, "We better get to playing, shall we?" The blonde inquired to her son, pulling him out of his chair and setting him on the floor to chase after him.  
  
~*~  
  
While the two were catching their breath to calm down and relax, Emma's shrill ringtone cut through the silent air. Jumping up, the blonde ran to the kitchen counter and picked up her cellphone. Looking curiously at the number - unknown to Emma -she answered the phone nonetheless.  
  
"Hello? Who's this?" The woman politely asked to whoever else was on the other line.  
  
" _Miss Swan, it's Regina_." The smooth voice she recognized from the day before floated nicely into her ear and Emma couldn't help but to shiver.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Emma replied, "Oh. Hey, Regina! What's up?" Curiosity laced the blonde's tone as she was trying to figure out why the other woman called her.  
  
" _I was notified that I was not booked for the day, so for the sake of moving, I will be taking the rest of the day off to help you with your moving in_." Regina's voice was cool and businesslike, making Emma laugh inside.  
  
"Oh, uh, thank you, Regina. Are you sure about helping me thou- what time?" Emma winced, noticing she was about to ramble and of course it was okay that Regina was going to help her. The woman had just told her so.  
  
" _12:30 would be perfect_ ," the brunette responded easily before Emma heard a muffled call of 'Madame Mayor' on Regina's line, "Excuse me, Miss Swan." The silence was quick before Regina answered again, " _Excuse that, Miss Swan. My receptionist needed me for a moment_."  
  
Emma shrugged even though Regina couldn't see her, "It's fine. Wait, they call you 'Madame Mayor'?" Emma couldn't help but laugh at the term and there was only silence on the Mayor's line until the blonde's laughter died down.  
  
" _Of course. Anything such as 'Mayor Mills', 'Mayor', and 'Madame Mayor' are accepted_." Regina drawled, not letting the dissatisfaction at the other woman laugh at her leak into her voice.  
  
At that moment Henry chose to run up to Emma after listening to the boring conversation she was having with Regina. He reached his hand up into the air for the phone even though he couldn't reach it, "Let me talk to Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" Henry chanted excitedly the longer it took Emma to hand him the phone.  
  
"Here's Henry, Madame Mayor." Emma chuckled but confused as to why Henry was calling the woman 'Mom'.  
  
Henry was already smitten with the brunette as much as Regina was with Henry - only after meeting the cute toddler only for a day. Henry was talking to the Mayor animatedly, asking the brunette if she liked the things he liked. Emma could only hear the calm and patient tone Regina was using with the boy, but she didn't fail to notice the hint of happiness in it.  
  
Listening to Henry's side of the conversation - and knowing it would take long -Emma took a seat by the kitchen table, smiling at her son's voice and how happy he was chatting with Regina. He was telling the brunette about his morning and to Emma's surprise, he asked the woman about hers.   
  
Feeling proud, the blonde relaxed and listened to the ride that was about to take place.  
  
~*~  
  
After Emma had to insist with Henry that they would see Regina later, the boy - having heard that - stubbornly told the brunette goodbye and a 'see you later' and then hung up after those were returned.  
  
Emma asked the question that was still floating around her mind, "Why did you call her mom?" The blonde asked, watching Henry play with his legos and dinosaur figures, complete with sound effects and all.  
  
The boy shrugged, as if it should be obvious, but he answered his mother's question anyway, "I want her to be my mom too." The response was laden with joy and Emma couldn't help but smile and feel her heart soar. Her son was entirely in love with this woman already, considering that they didn't even know the woman that much -yet.  
  
Henry looked up, his eyes sparkling and he smiled an adorable grin, that his mother couldn't help but scoop him up and crush him into a hug.  
  
Emma's eyes widened while she was hugging Henry, a thought suddenly coming to the forefront of her mind.  
  
 _How the hell did Regina get her number?!_  
  
~*~  
  
Emma had arrived with their stuff - mostly Henry's -in her Bug at exactly 12:30, which was a big surprise for the blonde. Regina had texted Emma the directions and address to the mansion to the side of Storybrooke Emma hadn't been too. The blonde stepped out of the car, going to Henry's side of it and opened his door. He jumped out happily and the door to 108 Mifflin swung open and Henry instantly ran and rammed his little body into the surprised Mayor's leg. Immediately shaking out of her shock, Regina scooped up Henry and walked down the path with a smirk, "Is this your handsome son, by any chance?" The brunette smirked mischievously, teasing both Henry and Emma, who was currently leaning against the car and Henry was propped against Regina's hip.  
  
"Nope. He's a stranger to me. Looks like we found a lost, handsome kid." Emma drawled, shrugging and pushing herself effortlessly off her car and she looked Henry over, who pouted at her.  
  
"You know who I am, Mama! Stop acting silly!" Henry giggled and he threw himself into Emma's suspecting arms. The blonde tickled her son, enjoying his sounds of mirth.  
  
Regina watched the scene, something in her chest swelling, and she then switched to give Emma a once over. The blonde was clad in a red leather jacket from the night before and she was now simply wearing a white tank top underneath it and jeans stuffed into boots. Regina rolled her eyes at the red leather, but she couldn't deny that it fit the woman, even though she didn't know anything about her only that her parents were David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard.   
  
Emma stopped her shenanigans with Henry and her gaze was drawn to the brunette whose face was contorted into one of concentration. Emma gently spoke, "Can Henry go inside?" Despite her soft voice, Regina jumped 10 feet out of her skin but she quickly shook it off.  
  
"Of course." Regina responded and watched as Henry ran into the house they would now share. The brunette's gaze was then caught to the boxes inside Emma's car. They were surprisingly labeled - most of them Henry's - and Regina arched a brow, where was most of Emma's things?  
  
The other woman seemed to have read her mind - or she simply saw it in her eyes, "Oh. I don't buy much stuff. Only for my son." Emma smiled almost sheepishly, but she couldn't help but to fidget under Regina's scrutiny.  
  
The brunette gave a firm nod, "That seems to be understandable." The Mayor mask and tone seemed to be back in place, and Emma couldn't help but want to bring out the side Henry did of the woman. For an unknown reason, she shrugged, "I can bring them in by myself. There's not much." Emma's voice was soft just in case if the Mayor was going to object.  
  
Of course she did, "They don't seem heavy, Miss Swan. I will be able to manage." At that the blonde sighed under her breath and opened the VW's trunk and back passenger door. Regina was instantly by Emma's side, reaching in and grabbing Henry's toy box - it was the first one in front of the others. The brunette waited until Emma had a box and she let the blonde go inside the house before her. Emma's eyes roamed the grandeur house as she set the box down where Regina had told her to. From when she saw pictures of the house, when her parents were living, it had looked a bit dull to say the least, but now it was grandiose and what definitely look liked Regina's choice of design. Emma loved it but she was just glad that the mansion did no longer look like her parents'. She wasn't ready to have to see the place where they lived but it didn't look like theirs. She would have broke down into tears if it were the same. The blonde shook her head and followed the Mayor out to receive more boxes.  
  
~*~  
  
They were done in a few minutes since they barely had much things, but Emma wasn't complaining. She was sat at the beautiful kitchen island, Regina standing in front of her with the counter separating them. They both had mugs of coffee in front of each other and Henry was busy playing in the large living room.   
  
Regina broke the ice, wanting to know more about this woman she would now be living with, "So, Miss Swan-"  
  
"Emma is fine." Said blonde winced as she interrupted but Regina just nodded to acknowledge her request.  
  
Regina continued as if she wasn't interrupted, "So, Emma, how old are you? Considering how young you look." The brunette's eyes tracked Emma's face as she inquired.  
  
An unwanted blush painted itself on her cheeks, "I'm 25. But just because I have Hen-" The blonde was getting defensive, thinking Regina was judging her because how young she was and already having a son, but she was cut off by a calm hand being held up.  
  
"I do not mind in the slightest of you having Henry during your younger days. I am...30." Regina hesitated at the end of her sentence, suddenly feeling bashful. Emma's eyes widened as she didn't get a lecture like she would have gotten when people heard how young she was with Henry. Emma relaxed and grinned at Regina, whose chocolate eyes were not on her but staring into her mug of coffee.  
  
"You look good for being 30." Emma's grin widened as a slight blush colored olive cheeks and then mahogany eyes bore into her own.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Sw- Emma." The blonde was rewarded with a small smile from crimson lips.  
  
Emma was going to say the question that was bothering her, "Uh, how did you get my number earlier? I don't remember giving it to you..." Emma fidgeted with the cup that was in front of her, her eyes flickering from the mug to Regina.  
  
"I have my ways." Emma could hear the smile in Regina's silky voice, but she was disappointed at the answer she received. It didn't quell her curiosity at all, and her disappointment didn't go unnoticed by Regina.  
  
Regina internally sighed, damn her for seeing even the smallest of things. She cleared her throat to get Emma's attention, once she did she spoke, "I...had someone look up your cellphone number." The brunette confessed, her eyes boring into the countertop but she then met the younger woman's gaze again.  
  
Emma burst out laughing and that reaction surprised the Mayor, but she swiftly schooled her features.  
  
"What's so funny, Miss Swan." Regina covered her own joy by narrowing her eyes dangerously at Emma.  
  
"Aw come on! Call me Emma! You were doing _so_ good! That's where Henry got that from!" Here the gaze was intensified and Emma raised her hands in mock surrender, "Okay! I'll tell you! You don't have to stare me down! Okay, it was funny because I never expected anyone to do that!" Emma was still chuckling and Regina just rolled her eyes but what Emma said earlier caught her attention: ' _That's where Henry got that from_!'  
  
"Henry got what from where?" The brunette questioned, her curiosity instantaneously consuming her entire being.  
  
"Narrowing your eyes. He used it on me since yesterday!" The blonde said it in an 'it should be obvious to you' tone.   
  
Regina narrowed her eyes once again and arched an eyebrow, "I do not live with your son, Emma. So I would not have known he does that action." The brunette replied to the younger woman's tone of voice, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
Emma's laughter bellowed out of her once again, "Of course you -laugh- wouldn't! You -laugh- don't notice you -laugh- do it, huh?!" The blonde choked out between her joyous laughter and Emma poked her playfully.  
  
Regina swatted at Emma's finger and she let a chuckle escape from her control, "Its second nature to me now, Miss Swan." The brunette lifted her head proudly, her nose in the air slightly but she still stared down at the laughing mess of a blonde.

 

They seemed to be getting along pretty good. That unexpectedly raised the hope in both women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Somethings will be explained in later chapters, like about Emma being in the system and other things will be explained.
> 
> I also loved the comments from the previous chapter! They motivated me to get my stuff together and write!
> 
> Oh, and chapter 3 will probably be up soon in a few days. There will also hopefully be another chapter of ASTBD tomorrow, as well! Until then, goodbye.


	3. Fighting Already?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina fight already - shortly after a day of being there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Because I can't wait any longer, and because school is almost here for me.
> 
> Well, I hope you like this chapter because I kinda struggled with it but I ended up fixing it...Uh, well, onto the story!

It was going as a pretty good morning, until Regina had an urge - one she never had before - to tell the blonde that she did not have a car seat for her beloved toddler. The urge became so strong that Regina did tell Emma about it, but the blonde seemed to take it the wrong way and that resulted in both women's tempers rising and to yelling. To get some fresh air, Emma left but not before checking on - a playing and in his own world - Henry. She snatched her keys out of her pocket and stormed outside to her trusty yellow Bug. Once she was in her car, she pressed on the gas and the tires screeched at the force of having to speed out of Mifflin street. Emma was going to town because she did need to look for a job. She had told Regina - before the morning had been soured by the woman trying to tell her how to be a mother. The brunette had told her that the sheriff of the town had passed of natural causes the week before, and that there was no one to fill in the spot - except for Emma who had experience in that department. She had been a cop for a short time but she knew how dangerous the job was, so she stopped for Henry not wanting him to be how she once was - in the system.  
  
~*~  
  
Regina was currently watching over the toddler who had so easily stole her heart, playing with his dinosaurs, cars, and legos. She laughed from a scene earlier that morning: _Emma had come to see and play with Henry. She was barefoot as she stepped into the room and she had stepped on a lego really hard with an audible somewhat crunch due to the lego plunging into the sensitive flesh of her right foot. She and Henry burst out laughing as the blonde hopped on her other foot to soothe the pain of her right._  
  
The Mayor then frowned at how the blonde stormed out because of her and her need to tell her that Henry needed to be safe in the car - since the boy didn't have a car seat. Regina moved into the room to one of the chairs inside so she could watch the boy carefully. Her stilettos had a hard time of moving through the plush carpet, but Regina managed to make it to the seat. Henry saw the brunette grab one of his favorite animal books to flip through, and he instantly shot from his feet to shout happily in his spot.  
  
"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" Henry chanted endlessly, looking at Regina with joy dancing in those familiar eyes that the Mayor owned.  
  
"Your mother isn't here, Henry." Regina replied gently, arching a perfect brow but Henry shook his head furiously, grinning like a big dork.  
  
"No! Your my mom, 'Gina!" Henry giggled, running to the woman and booping the brunette's nose, his tone telling her she was silly.  
  
Regina's eyes widened, and a smile formed itself on her lips, "How is that?" She asked the boy who was now curled in her lap, after he had removed the book from her hands and dumped it on the floor.  
  
His cute face scrunched up in confusion but then realization slowly leaked into his expression, "Because...you and Mama are my moms! And because I love both of you!" Henry's eyes met Regina's and he seemed pleased with his answer.   
  
Regina's heart burst in her chest and she couldn't help but to repeat the words, "I love you too, Henry." She pressed a kiss into the crown of Henry's soft, chocolate locks, a smile tugging at her lips that she allowed to form across her face. She also found that her statement to the toddler was true.  
  
The two sat like that in comfortable silence until Regina's voice broke through it, "Would you like to go shopping for a car seat, Henry?" The brunette asked the boy who looked up at her with bright eyes.  
  
"Yeah!" Henry barreled out the playroom and into his own room to retrieve his little sneakers. He quickly came back with untied shoelaces and he smiled sheepishly up at Regina, his facial expression completely matching his mother's.  
  
"I can't tie my laces, Mom." The brunet pouted, his mood saddening but Regina instantly crouched in front of the boy and took his small hand inside hers.  
  
"Its fine, Henry. I'll tell you a secret: I didn't know how to tie mine when I was your age." Regina smiled, her other hand under Henry's chin and the one holding his own she squeezed reassuringly. His eyes in an instant, brightened like the sun.  
  
"Really, Mom?" Henry's voice was shocked and slightly disbelieving but his eyes widened as he looked into his brunette mother's.  
  
"Indeed. My parents had to do it until they taught me." Regina smiled softly, her heart warming at Henry's sincere question. Without further ado, the brunette swiftly tied the boy's laces and stood, still holding his small hand in hers.  
  
"Will you teach me, Mom? So then I could show Mama!" Henry exhaled in one breath and Regina genuinely laughed.  
  
"Of course, dear. Anything for you." Was the brunette's reply.  
  
Without delay, the duo walked out of the house, hand in hand.  
  
~*~   
  
Regina had been nervous the whole time going to the children's store for the car seat she had promised Henry. She had driven slower, for the sake that Henry wouldn't lunge forward in his seat, but the smart toddler knew to stay firmly in his seat, trying to look out the window of the Benz.  
  
Once they reached the warehouse of a store, Regina exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding, in relief. She told Henry to stay in his seat while she shut her door and went to his. After unfastening the boy's seat belt, the brunette set him done but not without holding his hand. Henry didn't seem to mind holding Regina's hand but he looked genuinely elated about it.  
  
The two walked into the gigantic store, filled with everything a child would need from birth to until they wouldn't need the items anymore. Henry looked around the building in awe and Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the toddler's amazement. Going to the aisle where it had what Regina needed, she let go of Henry's hand to let the boy choose which car seat he liked - having also promised he could have whichever one he liked.  
  
While watching Henry look at all the boy designed car seats, the Mayor's cellphone buzzed in her purse. Finding her phone easily, she typed the password into her iPhone, seeing Emma's name appear with a text message. Without delaying, Regina opened the message:  
  
 **Emma Swan:** _Hey, Regina. I'm sorry for doing this on the phone and not in person, but I'm sorry for getting angry at you. I see now that you were just trying to help._  
 _Sent at 12:44 PM_  
  
Regina's eye twitched in mild anger as she texted back.  
  
 **Me:** _I'm glad sense went into that thick skull of yours. But for now, Miss Swan, apology accepted._  
 _Sent 12:45 PM_  
  
Regina winced as she read the text but it was too late to take it back. She didn't mean for it to come out too harsh - or maybe not harsh at all.  
  
She immediately received another text:  
  
 **Emma Swan:** _I really am sorry, Regina._  
 _Sent 12:36 PM_  
  
Regina clicked the lock screen button on the top of her smartphone after reading the text. A shrill shriek of joy startled her, and Regina immediately raced to Henry's side but she quickly followed his small, pointing finger.  
  
"This one, Mom!" Henry screeched excitedly, pointing at a dinosaur decorated car seat. Henry seemed to like the solid plastic dinosaurs not being flat but instead 3D, so that he would be able to touch the molds. Regina smiled warmly down at the cute boy.  
  
"This one, dear? Are you certain?" Regina inquired and the boy nodded eagerly with hints of surety.  
  
The brunette called over a worker who was in a nearby aisle, and the kind man helped to take the car seat to the payout desk. Regina swiped her credit card, feeling her heart swell with joy for making Henry happy - who was clearly showing it by hopping up and down in his spot. After the transaction was complete, Regina and Henry walked to the Mercedes, the worker from before helping Regina to set it up in her car in the backseat.   
  
Once that was accomplished, Regina buckled in Henry and instructions were handed to her and a receipt to show her warranty. The brunette thanked the man for help and with a wave to her and Henry, they drove out of the parking lot.  
  
~*~  
  
Regina was more at ease as they reached home, knowing Henry was safe in his new car seat. The toddler was excited to open the new toys he had also gotten and he was chattering eagerly with Regina about it, saying he was going to love them. Regina chuckled and before they knew it they were parked in front of the mansion. The brunette climbed out of the Benz and went to unfasten Henry from his comfortable car seat. Once that was completed, Regina opened the trunk and pulled out the empty box that was for Henry's car seat. She then followed the excited boy up to the porch, and she unlocked the door letting themselves both in. Henry instantly ran through the hallway to his playroom, his boxes of new dinosaurs and cars clutched in his tiny hands.   
  
Regina smiled at Henry's eagerness, and she set the box onto the floor setting a bow on top of it, slightly hoping the blonde might forgive her for her rude text once she saw the car seat box. The Mayor shook her head of those thoughts. She bought the car seat for Henry's safety not for forgiveness.  
  
~*~  
  
Emma came later in the afternoon, needing a hot shower, but her ears were met with the delightful sounds of laughter. She softly closed the door to not startle the sounds, and she then crept to her son's playroom, hiding just enough to see the cause of such laughter.  
  
What she was seeing warmed her heart greatly: Regina was doing weird faces and noises while holding a dinosaur she didn't recognize her son having and Henry was giggling uncontrollably at the show the Mayor was putting on for him. Henry too did hilarious and adorable faces that made Regina laugh and clutch at her sides.  
  
Emma clamped a hand over her mouth to not let her own laughter mix in with the duo's, and she could tell by Regina's slight hesitancy that the woman has never done these type of things before. Emma pulled her hand away from her mouth but an unexpected flash of one of the Mayor's ridiculous faces popped into her head, and she guffawed loudly, making the unaware duo's heads snap toward where the sound was emanating from.  
  
Henry scrambled off the floor, knowing that laughter from anywhere, and he quickly found his laughing mother whose eyes were wide at having been caught, "Mama! Why are you hiding?" Henry called loud enough for Regina to hear and in a few seconds she was behind the toddler, grinning at the blonde like Henry was.  
  
"I was hiding because I...WAS GONNA TICKLE YOU!!!" Emma, like a shot of lightning, grabbed an unprepared Henry and set to tickling him. She mostly tickled him under the armpits, neck, and ribs those spots making him squeal the loudest, and she only stopped to lift him and take him to the sofa in the living room.   
  
Regina shook her head at the scene but she laughed nonetheless, following mother and son to the living room. Henry sucked in short breaths, trying to get Emma to stop by shoving weakly but playfully at her.  
  
"M-mom! H-h-help!" Henry's call was broken up due to laughs slipping from his mouth. Regina stood in her spot, unsure of what to do.  
  
"I cannot help you, dear." A smile turned crimson lips up - Regina was making sure Emma was thinking she really couldn't save Henry.  
  
"MWHAHAHA!!! SEE YOUR MOTHER CAN'T SAVE YOU!!!" The blonde pretended to laugh evilly, tickling Henry more -she and Regina unaware of the word slipping so easily out of her mouth.  
  
Before Emma could react, Regina swooped in quickly, grabbing Henry and running up the stairs, smirking at her victory. Heavy steps sounded behind the brunette as she ran to her bedroom, adrenaline coursing through her and a giggling Henry. Regina swung open her bedroom door, and she threw herself and Henry onto the bed curling herself around the boy, protectively.  
  
Emma let a playful growl slip from her mouth as she crossed the threshold into Regina's room, "The tickle monster isn't done yet!" The blonde playfully shouted, her heart warming immensely at Regina protecting her son.  
  
Catching them off guard, Emma catapulted onto the bed, hovering right over the two. Emma was so close to Regina that the two's breath were mingling together, and forgetting everything else the two stared at each other intensely.  
  
Suddenly, Emma and Henry's stomach growled loudly, ripping the two from their reverie.  
  
"Welp, I'm hungry." Emma grinned jumping off the bed and ran down to the kitchen, Henry following right after her.  
  
Hearing furious clicks of stilettos coming towards them, Emma smirked and she looked through the cupboards.  
  
"Freeze!" Regina barked out playfully, still scaring Henry nonetheless, "I will make dinner." The brunette added, walking into the kitchen while smoothing down her pantsuits. Emma did as told, but she chuckled turning towards Regina.  
  
"Okay, Madame Mayor. I'm not complaining because I am hungry." Emma rubbed her stomach a grin on her face and Henry happily agreed with his mother.  
  
"Dinner shall be made then." Regina laughed, rolling her eyes at Emma's display of showing how hungry she is but she couldn't help but smile softly at the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this piece! And the system part will be explained in a later chapter. 
> 
> More shall come next time! Until then, hold on!


	4. Our First Thanksgiving Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio have a Thanksgiving together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this chapter will have anything to do with the plot. I just wanted to give you guys a chapter.
> 
> About that, I'll be on an hiatus because high school doesn't allow me to post new chapters how often as I would like. But I'll think about posting a chapter for Christmas, if I catch up to put a plot related chapter.
> 
> Will I hope you enjoy this non-plot related chapter!

Henry ran in from the backyard, sniffing the air as he sprinted into the kitchen were Regina was cooking. Henry sat in a chair placed by the marble kitchen island, getting ready to fire questions at his other "mother". He opened his mouth and spoke, "What are you cooking, Mom?" Henry questioned, giving Regina his best innocent expression.

"You know what I'm cooking, Henry." Regina grinned, seeing right through Henry's act. The boy pouted, shaking his head back and forth vigorously.

"I don't know what you're cooking, silly Mama!" Henry giggled, giving his brunette mother a lopsided grin.

Regina rolled her eyes, deciding to play her boy's shenanigans, "I'm cooking the turkey, Henry." The brunette answered his question, pulling open the oven door to show him.

Henry tilted his head playfully, firing another question. "Why?"

"It's Thanksgiving, silly." Regina chuckled, moving to boop Henry's nose, being successful in the motion. Henry put a hand against his forehead as if suddenly remembered the holiday. This being another one of his games.

Regina laughed at Henry's antics, believing he got it from Emma. "You're a good actor, Henry." The Mayor complimented the brunet boy. Emma stumbled into the kitchen tiredly, perking up as she smelled the turkey. She gave a thumbs up to Henry, saying, "You are a good actor, Henry. He gets it from me, Regina." The blonde grinned, throwing Henry a thumbs up. The brunette's response was just an eye roll and a sigh.

~*~

Regina pulled the steaming turkey from the oven, setting it onto the counter to cool, listening to Henry's and Emma's conversation about the Indians and Pilgrims. Henry lifted up a drawing of a turkey he had just made during the conversation, the artwork drawing Regina's attention to it.

"That's beautiful, Henry." Regina said genuinely, admiring the picture more closely by standing behind Emma's chair. Emma could feel Regina's warm breath on her neck, causing the Sheriff to blush but Henry and Regina were oblivious to it.

"T-that's very good, Henry." Emma said, giving Henry a high five. 'Is it getting hot in here?' Emma thought, tugging at her shirt slightly.

~*~

Fifteen through thirty minutes passed, and soon the turkey was cooled down and ready to be carved. Regina was about to carve the turkey when Emma interrupted her, "Here, let the pro show you how it's done." Emma grinned, preparing to show off. Regina rolled her eyes but gave a small smile handing Emma the tongs and carving knife.

To say the least, it looked like a psychopathic murder went into their house and carved their turkey, making it look like a gory massacre. Henry clapped at his mother's effort, giggling all the while while Regina rolled her eyes and sarcastically clapped as well, chuckling lowly.

Emma pouted, but put the massacred slices on the ceramic plate with a turkey printed on it anyways. Regina and Emma set the table, while Henry spectated the whole thing from his seat at the table. Regina served everybody the traditional things you have on Thanksgiving like: Turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, biscuits, roasted ham and everything else, with Regina's wonderful homemade apple cider.

Henry cheered as his plate was placed in front of him instantly digging in as his parents served themselves, then they too dug in; Regina being the cleanest out of the both of them.

Their meal was filled with laughter and funny stories; most of the funny stories coming from Henry and then Emma. When they were done, their bellies were full and hurting.

 

To Emma and Regina it felt like a real family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! And I hope you see this story through. I don't know when the next chapter will be but until then, goodbye!
> 
> Sorry it was short, it seemed longer to me but maybe the next chapter will have more.


End file.
